


Trick or Treat!

by BabyDracky



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck wished he could celebrate Halloween in the French Riviera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Trick or Treat Meme @ LJ  
> Written for Afrocurl.
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

Chuck came back to Monaco. He really liked the place. Fall season wasn’t something to be worried about around. It was still warm and sunny, the same in the French Riviera. Really nice. Far better than New-York. Tough, he had to admit that he did miss something from New-York. Today was the day and there wasn’t anything around. He had to admit that he was kind of disappointed but he knew he’d have to deal with it because you can't have sun and sea and celebrate Halloween. A shame. He should have gone back to New-York!  
When he came back to his suite he totally missed the piece of luggage in the leaving room but he did not miss he had a guest when he entered his bedroom.  
On his king sized bed was spread the most amazing creature he ever saw. Blair, his Blair, was definitely full of surprised because here she was, lying on orange silky and expensive sheets, surrounded by hundreds of candies, wearing the most luscious fine lingerie he ever saw, black patterns on her so white and smooth skin. So appealing.  
“Trick or Treat” whispered his little minx through full red and provocative lips.  
If Chuck Bass doesn’t come back to New-York, New-York has to come to him. He grinned perfectly knowing which candy will be devoured first.


End file.
